


Dragon Flu

by quillingyousoftly



Series: Dragon Tales [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fire, Gen, Short & Sweet, Sickness, Tiny Dragon Jack Rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillingyousoftly/pseuds/quillingyousoftly
Summary: Why is everything on fire?
Relationships: Jack Rollins & Brock Rumlow
Series: Dragon Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228412
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Dragon Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



One day, Brock returned home to find it swallowed in flames! Startled, the brave soldier stopped in his tracks.

"Why is everything on fire?!" he asked nobody in particular, but he was answered by a tiny voice of his tiny friend from behind his back.

"I'm sorry."

Brock turned on his heel, but instead of coming face to face with the little flying dragon, he found him sitting on the ground. Jack looked up at him miserably.

"I'm afraid I'm coming down with the flu," the dragon said.

"The flu?" It was even more surprising than Brock's little wooden house catching fire. "Dragons can have the flu?"

In response, Jack coughed, sending a tiny flame onto the gravel at Brock's feet. Brock instinctively jumped back, but the flame snuffed out instantly.

"All right, we will solve this problem later. Stay back."

With the help of his neighbors, Brock finally put out the fire, but the house burned down. His neighbor and friend, Clint, approached him.

"Don't worry," he said, "You can live with us for a while."

He patted Brock's shoulder, and Jack really must have felt unwell, because he didn't retaliate against somebody else touching his treasure.

Sighing, Brock picked up the dragon and followed Clint. He sat down on the porch as his neighbor readied a place to sleep for him.

"I'm so sorry," the dragon said sadly. "You lost your home because of me."

But Brock smiled. "I lost a house. But my home is you."

Comforted, the dragon lay down on Brock's index finger. Still smiling, Brock pulled out a folded handkerchief from his pocket and covered the dragon to keep him warm as he slept. Now all he needed to do was to ask Clint's wife for some cough syrup.


End file.
